


Good Morning.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Art, Christmas Morning, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: First Christmas after moving in together. Strawberries for breakfast.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ART by DIG [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: RS Small Gifts 2019





	Good Morning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryastark_valarmorghulis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastark_valarmorghulis/gifts).




End file.
